Late Night Talk
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: After the Battle of Malachor, Revan and a broken exile discuss what their fates are now to be in the cold silent embrace of death.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot! This one focuses on my exile, Tyla Moore. Set sometime shortly after the Battle of Malachor V. Also, if you can't figure out who **_**him**_** is, go read and review my story ****A Sticky Situation****. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

I silently walked the halls of my very empty ship. Not that it was empty mind you. It was just that nobody with any sense was up at this time of night. It didn't matter though. I did this practically every night now. It usually helped clear my thoughts before I had to face the horrors of what I did the next day. This is time though, I had to deal with the fact that I had just sent my best friend to die. The friend that had been through everything with me, the friend that had given up the love of her life and the only home she had ever known just to come with me. It wasn't the bond that that had made her come with me, because if it had been Bastila would be with me. Granted, she would be yelling at me but at least she would be here with me. Groaning, I turned around and headed to my room. This wasn't helping at all! In fact, it was making it worse. How long had it been since I had sent her down to that forsaken planet? I didn't remember; I had lost track. I typed in the password on the control panel and walked inside the barren room. Walking over to the shiny metal surface I used at my mirror, I released the latches that held my stuffy mask in place. I looked at my perfectly uncorrupted features and wondered exactly what would happen if someone ever found out that I hadn't fallen to the dark side. As I tilted my head, I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye and heard a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"You know, you really should increase the security on this ship Rev." she said. I whipped around to see a very dirty Tyla Moore sitting on my bed. Her blonde hair was worse than I had ever seen it before and her usually bright blue eyes were dull, but I wasn't sure from what. Her robes were burned, ripped and frayed in several places, and she was holding her side painfully.

"Tyla, are you okay?" I asked, temporarily forgetting that Tyla should have died on Malachor. I hadn't wanted her to die of course, but I wanted to know how she had managed to live.

"Do I look okay?" Tyla snorted, but she continued on anyway. "Still, why did you send me down there? With how you have been acting lately, I almost thought that you had sent me down there to die." Tyla questioned, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Shaking my head, I walked over to her and laid my hands on her side. I channeled my Force energy through her wound and I sighed in satisfaction when I heard her let out a sound of relief.

"How could you think that Ty? I'm just glad you're okay," I sniffed. "Although you smell horrible." I joked, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked as I saw her smile and I sat down beside her on the bed. She stretched slightly and I couldn't help but think about what she said about my behavior. She had a good reason to suspect that I didn't care about her anymore. The only way I could keep the Sith under my control was to act like a Sith, and I hadn't been able to tell Tyla or Malak.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She was going back to the Jedi, back to _him._ She saw the look in my eyes and she nodded, glad that I was avoiding the subject of the recent battle but was unhappy that I had chosen this topic. I couldn't help it though. I didn't want her to go back to that man after everything that had happened!

"You're right Rev. I am going back. I've got to go back and face…" she trailed off. "I have to go back and face punishment for my crimes. I don't think I can keep doing this after everything I saw at Malachor." She shuddered at the memory. I didn't know what had happened down on the surface, but I intended to find out later.

"I don't blame you Ty. I know you want to see him again." I said softly, choosing my words carefully. Jeez, when have I had to choose my words carefully around Tyla? We used to be so happy and carefree, even with Tyla having to keep her secret from everybody. I knew war changed people, and often not for the better, but seeing Tyla like this was ripping my heart to shreds. Tyla, Malak, nobody that had followed me should have to change like this!

"Yeah, that too. I can't help it Rev. I just love him to much to not go back to at least say good-bye." Tyla explained. I knew I was making some sort of weird face. I felt bad for the situation I had put her in, but I still was pretty angry about what he had done to Tyla that night.

"You were right about one thing though. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for his actions that night. After everything that happened though, I don't think I could just not see him one last time. Tyla finished. I sighed at her stubbornness. There was no way I would be able to talk her out of this and I knew it.

"You know they will probably send you into exile right?" I asked. I wasn't trying to talk her out of it, and she knew that at least. I just didn't want to see her hurt by that man for the third time! Thrid time...where did that come from? I was distracted from my thoughts when Tyla sighed and tried in vain to straighten out her hair.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. If history repeats itself, he won't be brave enough to stand up for me." Tyla said, a hint of sadness working its way into her voice.

"Even after all he did to you, you still love him?" I asked. It truly amazed me how she could never give up on anybody, no matter what.

"Do you remember that one time I asked you how you managed to stay faithful to the light side even after everything you had done?" Tyla asked. I looked at her confused. What in the world did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah, I remember. I told you that it was because I was always thinking about all the lives we could save if we succeeded in what we were doing. You never told me what kept you going through everything you did." I said, expecting a certain answer.

"Misti shi nomi qui tisiti." She smiled, and needless to say I was confused. What did that mean? "You remember all those times when you heard me say that I never told you what it meant, just the fact that it was important?" Tyla asked, and at my nod she continued.

"It means 'I love you, now and forever.' It was when you told all of your followers that they could make their final goodbyes before we left for the war. I went and visited him, and we made that up. He told me to always remember that no matter what happened during the way, it would be true. Those five words kept me going through everything. Now, is their anyway I can get you take me to Coruscant?" Tyla asked, before looking down at herself. "And is there someway I can convince you to let me use your 'fresher?" she said, her eyes brightening. I smiled at her and pointed to another door in the room.

"I'll let you take a shuttle in the morning. Get some rest first. I have a feeling that you're going to need it." I said. Right before she stepped in the door though, I stopped her.

"Don't worry about me Ty. Your destiny is just as important as mine. Watch out though, you might be stuck cleaning up my messes like always!"

**A/N: Well, there you go. Another story about Tyla and Revan. I hope you liked it! Anyways, please click the little button that nobody knows the real color of and review. Critique wanted, flames used to burn Vrook alive. Until Next Time,**

**-Shadows of the Storm**


End file.
